familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Union County, Kentucky
Union County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,007. Its county seat is Morganfield. The county was formed on January 15, 1811. Located at the mouth of the Wabash River, Union County, along with neighboring Posey County, Indiana, and Gallatin County, Illinois form the tri-point of the Illinois-Indiana-Kentucky Tri-State Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (5.6%) is water. Union County is part of the Western Coal Fields region of Kentucky. The county's northwestern border with Illinois and Indiana is formed by the Ohio River. Adjacent counties * Posey County, Indiana (north) * Henderson County (northeast) * Webster County (southeast) * Crittenden County (south) * Hardin County, Illinois (west) * Gallatin County, Illinois (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 Census, the population was 15,007. Of this, 85.45% were White, 12.05% were Black or African American, 1.49% were two or more races, 0.44% were some other race, 0.34% were Asian, 0.19% were American Indian or Alaska Native, 0.05% were Native Hawaiian or other Pacific Islander. Hispanic or Latino (of any race) were 1.62% of the populationhttp://censusviewer.com/county/ky/union/2010 As of the census of 2000, there were 15,637 people, 5,710 households, and 4,082 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 6,234 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 85.04% White, 12.89% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.39% from other races, and 1.37% from two or more races. 1.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,710 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.50% were married couples living together, 11.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.50% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.99. 25.30% of the population was under the age of 18, 13.80% from 18 to 24, 25.50% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 101.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,018, and the median income for a family was $43,103. Males had a median income of $30,244 versus $20,817 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,465. About 9.30% of families and 17.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.30% of those under age 18 and 11.70% of those age 65 or over. Education Public schools are managed by Union County Public Schools. The three public elementary schools in the county are located in Morganfield, Sturgis, and Uniontown. The county has one public middle school and one public high school, Union County High School located near Morganfield, Kentucky which is known for its wrestling program. St. Ann School, the only private school in the county, is located in Morganfield—it teaches preschool, elementary, and middle school classes. Transportation These are the major highway routes through Union County: * U.S. Route 60 * KY 56 * KY 109 The John T. Myers Locks and Dam once known as Uniontown Locks and Dam is located on the Ohio River 3½ miles downstream from Uniontown and straddles the river between Union County and Posey County Indiana. Construction on the dam was begun in 1965 by the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers and completed in 1977. It was renamed to honor retired Indiana congressman John T. Myers. Communities Cities *Morganfield *Sturgis *Uniontown *Waverly Census-designated place *Breckinridge Center Other unincorporated places *Bordley *Boxville *Caseyville *Curlew *Dekoven *Grangertown *Grove Center *Henshaw *Pride *Spring Grove *Sullivan *The Rocks Politics See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Union County, Kentucky * Ben M. Bogard, Baptist clergyman, reared in Union County in the 1870s References External links * Union County Public Schools, Kentucky * Union County Economic Development * 2010 Census Data Category:Union County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Kentucky counties on the Ohio River Category:1811 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1811